


Elements of Surprise

by favefangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, F/M, Happy Derek Hale, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy Derek Hale, Scallison, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: All he wanted was to go home to his quiet apartment, take a long, relaxing bubble bath, catch up on this weeks episode of Shadowhunters, and go to bed. He was in no mood for company or any activity that required much thought.Stiles is about to learn that you can't always get what you want.





	Elements of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on theses two ideas -   
> _Derek what?_  
>  **You wanted a real date... So what do you think? Romantic enough?**  
>  +  
> Do you ever think about the future?  
>  **Sure I do.**  
>  Am I in it?  
>  **Stiles, you are it.**
> 
> _Stiles  
>  **Derek**_

Stiles had just suffered through a long day of dull classes, his boss at the comic book store where he worked part time was being a massive dick, and being ambushed by some the-end-is-nigh nut job. All he wanted was to go home to his quiet apartment, take a long, relaxing bubble bath, catch up on this weeks episode of Shadowhunters, and go to bed. He was in no mood for company or any activity that required much thought.

His whole body ached as he forced himself up the three flights of stairs to his floor - there was an elevator, but it hadn't worked since before Stiles had even moved in two years ago - and he couldn't help but yearn for his (not quite) comfortable bed. He paused to breathe a sigh of relief when he finally reached his floor, then dragged himself down the hall to his door.

A spike of fear surged through him when he heard movement inside his apartment. With a trembling hand he reached for the door handle. He hesitated. He was 169 pounds wet through, there was no way he could fight off an intruder. He thought of calling his Dad, but the Sheriff could do nothing from over 2000 miles away in California. He could call Scott, but he knew Scott had a date with Allison which he didn't want to interrupt after a year and a half of listening to non-stop pining. Plus, Scott was all the way across town at peak traffic time- Stiles could be dead and lying in a heap at the bottom of a filthy dumpster somewhere before Scott had even made it to the building.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Stiles reached inside his messenger bag with one hand for the pepper spray his Dad forced him to carry around with him, the other hand staying gripped on the door handle. He pulled down the handle and slowly pushed it open. He gripped the pepper spray harder in his fist. He pushed the door all the way open and held up the pepper spray just above his own eye level, where he imagined the potential attacker's eyes would be.

He cried out when someone appeared out of the bathroom door to his left and grabbed his wrist. He tried jerking away but the grip was too strong. They were saying something, but he couldn't hear them over the sound of his own screams. He began to spray the pepper even though it would do nothing productive, just to be able to say that he tried to defend himself. He was convinced he was going to die. A hand clamped over his mouth muffling his noise.

"Stiles!" a familiar voice all but shouted.

Stiles finally turned to his 'attacker' and found none other than Derek Hale standing there in front of him, wearing a characteristic frown. "Derek!" he cried in relief, into the palm Derek still held over his mouth. He finally stopped struggling so Derek let him go. "You scared the shit out of me, man!" Derek could only shake his head in reply and close the door Stiles had left wide open. "I thought it was some sort of murderous psychopath or something. It's a good job you're not 'cause I'm way too young to die. Anyway, what are you even-" Stiles rambled, breaking off when he walked into the main body of his apartment. "Derek, what..."

"You wanted a real date." Derek replied simply, and Stiles could hear the smile that he couldn't see with his back to him. "So, what do you think? Romantic enough?"

The room was covered in streams of fairy lights hung on the walls, flower petals scattered across the coffee and dining tables. A vase of red roses sat in the centre of the dining table, surrounded by two plates full of what looked like something served in a five star restaurant, and flickering candles. It looked beautiful, like something out of a fairy tale. It made Stiles' breath catch in his throat.

"This is..." Even with his extensive vocabulary, he couldn't find the words to express how he felt.

"Is it okay?" Derek asked, appearing at his side, a tentative expression on his face.

"Derek..." Stiles turned to his boyfriend. "Derek, this is perfect."

Derek grinned and took the messenger bag from Stiles' shoulder. "Go, sit." he said gesturing to the table.

Stiles did as he was told, walking over to the table and sitting down. He noticed that the roses weren't in the centre of the table, but just to the left so that he had a clear view down the table - so he could still see Derek's beautiful face when he sat down with a glass of white wine for himself and a glass of lemonade for Stiles. He gave Stiles permission to begin eating, picking up his own knife and fork as he did so.

They talked a million nothings while they ate, just enjoying the familiarity of each other, and the pure joy of just being together. Stiles forgot all about his crappy day, forgot about not wanting visitors and just wanting to go to bed. All that mattered was Derek, sat in front of him, smiling freely in a way he would never have done when they first met all those years ago. It was, in their own little way, perfect.

After they finished eating, Derek put the plates in the sink and washed them while Stiles grabbed a tea towel to begin to dry them and put them back in his cupboards. Afterwards, they sprawled out on the sofa with a beer and another glass of wine while the TV played to no one in the background. Stiles had his head resting on Derek's shoulder, feet next to Derek's propped up on the coffee table. He was content with Derek carefully running his fingers through Stiles' unruly hair with one hand, holding his glass of wine in the other.

"Hey Der," Stiles said softly after a while, breaking the comfortable silence. At Derek's responding hum, he continued, "You ever think about the future?"

He'd had the next couple of years on his mind all day. He was approaching the end of his penultimate year in college and had no idea what he was going to do when he was done. Journalism, he thought, but he had no definitive plans. He wanted to stay in New York with his friends and Scott and Allison. And Derek - mostly Derek, if he would have him. But aside from that, he had no clue.

"Sure I do," Derek replied, barely above a whisper.

Stiles shifted to look up at him, placing his beer on the coffee table as he did. Derek had his head leaned back against the sofa, eyes closed blissfully, looking perfectly content. Stiles couldn't help but smile. When they'd first met, just over three years ago, Derek had been angry. Alone in the world after the death of his family, isolated by running his family's business from his home instead of the office building, only one real friend in the whole, great big city. He'd never seemed this content then. So much had changed in three years.

"Am I in it?" Stiles asked, not looking away, not allowing himself to get his hopes up as to what the answer.

Derek opened his eyes and looked down at him. He searched his face for something, forehead creased slightly. "Stiles," he said, "You are it."

Stiles' smile grew into a huge, unapologetic grin. "Good," he replied. "You're it for me, too. Just by the way."

Derek chucked a fond laugh, closed his eyes and leaned back again. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," Stiles replied, resting his head back on Derek's shoulder. "I love you too, though, I guess."

At Derek's responding laugh, Stiles decided he didn't care where the future took him, so long as Derek was by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending. Anyone who's read any of my other works will know I can't fucking do endings! It's my kryptonite!
> 
> If you enjoyed it you might want to leave a kudos or a comment. Or if you didn't enjoy it. Please, dear God, comment - I am so lonely... I also accept concrit if there's something about this that's bugging you that you wanted to tell me, just make sure it's constructive.
> 
> **Prompts?**  
>  So, I have severe writers block at the minute and so in order to try and stimulate my writing juices (that is a weird sentence, I apologise) I’m opening myself up to prompts and requests for writing. I don’t really write smut, but I can try should the prompt inspire me. Also, I will try to write Supernatural but I mostly know what happened in season one and whatever is fanon so perhaps don’t suggest those unless there’s a really good prompt you think of. I’m looking for shorter stuff, one-shots only. Some may inspire a multi-chap fic, but that’s not really what I’m hoping for right now. If there’s a certain ship or fandom you’re interested in just ask and I’ll see what I can do. If you're interested please message me on one of the social media listed below, it is muchly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to message me my Instagram is @Favefangirl and my Tumblr is [nebulous--bounds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nebulous--bounds) I'm more than happy to answer any questions, maybe fill any prompts or just generally converse with you lovely people. Be sure to follow me, too, if you want! I'm mostly multi-fan and I blog a lot about writing (especially on Tumblr). You can also follow me on Pinterest [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Favefangirl/).
> 
> Check out my Tumblr Prompts series if you're feeling lovely!
> 
> I haven't really written much recently that wasn't part of this prompts series but I am sort of working on a LONG Teen Wolf Multi-Chap thing. I was thinking of maybe making a side-blog on Tumblr to keep a track of my process, but I don't know if anyone would be interested? HMU in the comments or on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
